Lagrimas
by aura.tankian
Summary: El sombrerero extraña a cierta rubia y bajo la luz de la luna, en su cuarto en Marmoreal, las lagrimas sales de sus bellos ojos color esmeralda.
1. Chapter 1: Lagrimas

Y ella desapareció ante sus ojos esmeralda. Ya no esta... y quizá nunca mas fuese a verla. La única mujer a la que había amado en su vida, por quien había mata al el Tiempo dos veces y por quien se había arriesgado a atacas al terrible Jabberwocky a sabiendas que no debía pues esa era la batalla de Alicia Kingsley, la salvadora de Infratierra y la dueña de su corazón, y por quien ahora entristecía.

"Podrías quedarte" fueron sus palabras, pero no se quedo, el sabia que debía volver a su mundo, a Inglaterra, a continuar con su vida hasta la próxima vez que volviese a el País de las Maravillas como le llamo la primera vez que visito el lugar. Aun sabiendo eso, Tarrant Hightopp no podía evitar sentir dolor, pena y una profunda tristeza.

Todos los presentes lo miraban expectantes, como esperando a que se largara a llorar, pero el sombrerero no dejaría que le viesen liberara una sola lagrima por lo que miro a sus amigos y esbozo una sonrisa de dientes separados. Convencidos todos de que estaba triste al mismo niel que ellos se fueron y le dejaron solo presintiendo que eso prefería el hombre de cabello anaranjado. No se equivocaban.

El atardecer estaba apunto de dar paso a la noche cuando Tarrant decidió salir de lo que hace unas horas fue un campo de batalla. Ya era de noche cuando llego a su habitación que tan amablemente le había dado la Reina Mirana para que se instalase durante el tiempo que él quisiere. Tras cerrar la puerta, se desvisto y camino hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en un rincón del enorme cuarto. Observando su pálido cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana aprecio uno de otro hematoma que contrastaba con su blancura. Fueron hechos cuando era prisionero de la malvada Reina Roja, siendo torturado por Stayne en un vano intento que dijera donde estaba Alicia. Mas que vano, jamas la traicionaría. El estaba y estará dispuesto a morir por Alicia si fuese necesario, de hecho casi fue decapitado por mandato de Iracebeth al saber que el era fiel al reino de Marmoreal y la Reina Blanca y, por supuesto, de la joven de rizos dorados.

- Oh Alicia, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Nunca podré decirte todo lo que te amo y cuanto te deseo a mi lado- y tras estos susurros cargados de dolor, tibias lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas y dejando escapar un gemido, sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas liberaron el torrente que deseaba salir desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su bella Alicia no se quedaría en Infratierra.


	2. Chapter 2: Marcas

Oh Alicia, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Nunca podré decirte todo lo que te amo y cuanto te deseo a mi lado- y tras estos susurros cargados de dolor, tibias lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas y dejando escapar un gemido, sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas liberaron el torrente que deseaba salir desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su bella Alicia no se quedaría en Infratierra.

De rodillas cayo al suelo pues sus temblorosas piernas no aguantaban el peso del ojiverde. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y no solo por el contacto de su piel con el frío suelo, eran el llanto y los gemidos quienes hacían que su cuerpo convulsionara de aquella forma. Se sentía morir, como si con cada sollozo su alma se rasgara, y de su mente no podía quitar la imagen de su amada y la idea de que no volvería jamas y de nunca haberse atrevido mientras pudo, de decirle la verdad. De decirle que cada vez que le dijo Alicia, mentalmente anteponía la frase "mi amada", que cuando se ofreció para luchar contra el Jabberwocky, lo hacia sinceramente y teniendo la convicción de que así protegería a su amada Alicia del peligro que suponía la batalla, de decirle que se derretía cuando lo hacia callar poniendo un suave dedo en sus labios, de que se involucro en la contienda sabiendo de que podía morir, pero eso no le importaba con tal de darle tiempo a la joven paladín para matar a la bestia, que si ella no hubiese acabado a tiempo con su temible adversario el hubiese matado a Sota de corazones. De decirle que cada golpe que recibió en los interrogatorios era una nueva marca carmesí que llevaba con orgullo en su cuerpo como señal de que el no la había traicionado y de que cada una de esas marcas simbolizaba las veces que se había negado a decirle a la reina roja que "Um" era en realidad Alicia.

Quitándose las decoloradas y manchadas manos del rostro, also la mirada para observarse en el espejo que tenia enfrente. Sus ojos eran más tristes y sus mejillas estaban surcadas por las lagrimas que aun caían de sus verdes faroles, arrodillado aun miro como los hematomas aparecían a su vista ya que la luna estaba en lo mas alto y su brillo penetraba en sus aposentos alumbrando mas su desnudo cuerpo. Eran mas de los que pensaba, pero no solo eran carmines...

Poniéndose de pie, abrió en su totalidad el espejo, desplegando hacia cada lado dos espejos mas, ofreciéndole así una vista de 180º de su cuerpo. Giro, y dándole la espalda al espejo de enfrente miro el que tenia al lado, y vio que su espalda estaba surcada por decenas de cicatrices que aun no sanaban bien, producto del ensañamiento con que el látigo de Ilosovic Stayne azotó y desgarro su carne. Con la mirada sombría recordó todo lo que vivió desde el momento en que la reina roja supo que su nueva inquilina era Alicia y el uno de sus conspiradores, como lo había llamado Stayne, hasta el momento en que fue visitado por Chesshaire. Pero luego, entre sus amargos pensamientos, apareció el rostro sonriente de la muchacha, evitando justo a tiempo que la ira se apoderara de él y se saliera de sus cabales totalmente. Con los ojos de color verde de nuevo, se dirigió a su alba cama, tomo su pijama y luego de ponérselo, se acostó dedicándole sus últimos pensamientos a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo una solitaria lagrima se deslizó silenciosa por su rostro.


End file.
